Beyond Imagining
by Ruthless Roxy
Summary: Pan and Trunks have grown up and are starting to fall for each other. What will happen when something begins to pull their new found relationship appart? Review for updates!
1. The Approval

Beyond Imagining  
  
- The Approval  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
A female's laughter filled the training chamber that belonged to Bulma and Vegeta Briefs.  
  
"Stop it..." A few giggles escaped between her lips again as her now long black hair fell over her onyx eyes. "I said stop it Trunks!"  
  
And before her sentence was finished Trunks was hurled across the chamber, hitting the side of it with a loud 'smack'.  
  
"Oww..." His voice faded once he slid down from the wall, landing on his head. "Pan, I was just playing..." Sitting up he ran his fingers through his chin long violet hair.  
  
A smile was on Pan's soft face. There were nicks and cuts here and there on her cheeks, but she smiled none the less. Once she stood, she quickly dusted herself off and walked over to help her friend up. "So now that summer vacation is here and we finally get a break from high school, what do you think we should do to pass the time by?"  
  
The now 25 year old Trunks stood with the help of his friend, still rubbing his head from the pain that was caused by her from before, and simply smiled. "Well I planned on going to the beech, but I wasn't sure."  
  
Quickly, Pan's smile turned into a slight frown. "Oh.... I see." She turned around and began to walk towards the door. Still covered in dirt from head to toe, but she still seemed so beautiful. She had filled out in all the right places, and Trunks noticed that a long time ago.  
  
"Pan..."  
  
She stopped, but didn't bother to turn around and face him.  
  
"Yes Trunks?"  
  
"Your 18 right? Well that's plenty old enough to go with me. So what do you say? Would you like to go to the beech with me?"  
  
Before he had time to react she had turned around and ran towards him. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Grabbing him in a tight hug.  
  
After catching his breath, he smiled and returned the friendly gesture. 'This will by my chance to get to know her better.'  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
"Mother! Mother!"  
  
Pan burst through the front door to Gohan and Videl's small, but cozy little home.  
  
"Mother! You will never guess what just happened!"  
  
Videl smiled with delight. Her skin was starting to show her age, but it never did seem to bother her.  
  
"What is it Pan?"  
  
"Mother! Trunks asked me to go to the beech with him. Do you think Dad will approve?"  
  
"I'm happy for you, but I don't know if your father will approve or not. He will be home any minute now. Why don't you ask him when..."  
  
Her sentence was cut short by an older man's voice. "Ask him what?" Gohan entered his household with a smile on his face.  
  
Pan glanced up wearily, her smile slowly faded as she bit her bottom lip. It was never fun asking her father anything. He was so protective, but maybe he would actually let her go since it was Trunks and not some other boy he'd never met before. "Well Dad, you see..."  
  
She paused for a moment as her father sat down in the comfortable armchair that was beside the couch. "You see... today was the last day of school and now I am on summer vacation."  
  
He nodded. Indeed he knew it was the last day of school because he was working as a professor part time at the local college. "And Trunks and I were talking about what he was going to do during the summer."  
  
Gohan raised his right eyebrow, half out of curiosity and half out of amusement at watching his daughter stutter in the manner that she did. "Well, he said he was going to go to the beech. I didn't have anything planned, so he..." A brief pause came over the three in the living room. "... Asked if I wanted to go with him!" She quickly spat out the last part of the sentence in such a hurry that Gohan could barely make out what she was saying.  
  
Slowly he lowered his eyebrow and then glanced back at Videl, who had a large smile on her face. A few moments passed as he sat and weighed the pros and cons in his head.  
  
'Great... I knew he wasn't going to let me g...' Pan's thoughts were cut off by Gohan's voice. "Alright. You can go, but I want a phone number and I will talk to Trunks later."  
  
Pan's body filled with excitement. She had always like Trunks and her mother knew that, but her father never seemed to notice and if he did he never said anything. "Thank you Dad! Thank you so much!!" She grabbed her father up in a big bear hug. Letting go as quickly as she grabbed a hold and jetted out the door.  
  
Once she left Gohan chuckled slightly. "About time they started to get together wouldn't you say Honey?" Videl merely smiled and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know... It is kind of short for a first chapter, but I had to get the story started with something. You know how it is. Well review for an update to find out what happens. Thanks so much! Hope you like it! 


	2. A Lecture and a Half

Beyond Imagining  
  
- A Lecture and a Half  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
There was a loud knock at the Brief's door. Outside stood an anxious Pan with a large smile on her scratched up face. She still wore the same clothing as before when she and Trunks were training.  
  
Bulma opened the door slightly, peeking out of the small crack. After seeing it was Pan she returned a smile and opened the door completely. She too had aged, but just like Videl, kept her beauty and grace. "Why hello Pan. Hold on I'll get Bra for you..."  
  
"No Mrs. Briefs. I'm here to see Trunks." Pan put her hands in her pockets nervously after Bulma gave her an odd look.  
  
"Alright. Please, come in. I'll go get him." She moved aside slightly to allow Pan in. "Thank you Mrs. Briefs." Bulma merely nodded as she shut the door behind Pan and made her way towards the steps that led to the bedrooms upstairs.  
  
In the kitchen sat Vegeta. He glanced up at Pan and took a sip at his coffee. "Hello Pan. How is your father doing?"  
  
"He is fine as ever." She smiled widely which in return only got a cocked eyebrow from Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Pan!" Trunks jetted down the stairs and sung around the bottom, landing behind her.  
  
'Thank God he is here.' She didn't want to have to fake smile around Vegeta any longer than normal. "Hey Trunks. Can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I was just packing to move into my new apartment. Come on up and we can talk in my room." Pan merely smiled and nodded as she followed Trunks up the stairs.  
  
Vegeta glanced over at Bulma, who, knowing what he was thinking about, shrugged her shoulders and sat down with her husband at the kitchen table.  
  
They arrived in his room, which was a complete mess. She stumbled over a few half packed boxes here and there. "Sorry about the mess, I haven't gotten completely packed yet, but I should be done by tomorrow."  
  
She smiled and laughed slightly. "I can't stay long, but I just wanted to tell you that my Dad said I could go to the beach with you."  
  
She could see the smile and Trunk's face grow wider from ear to ear. "That's great! We will be leaving three days from now, which will be Friday."  
  
All Pan did was nod with that same silly smile she had on when she reached the Brief's house.  
  
"Umm... I'll come over tomorrow and pick you up if you want and we can train a bit. Does that sound alright with you?"  
  
Pan shook her head in a 'yes' manner. "Yeah that sounds just fine." Quickly she glanced over towards the digital clock that sat on an empty table beside his bed. "11:45?! I really got to go Trunks. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"  
  
He nodded just as she did. "Alright." As she started to leave he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Pan?"  
  
"Yes..." Her heart began to beat a bit faster than normal.  
  
"I'm glad that you're going with me." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Not wanting him to see the crimson color her cheeks had turned she nodded and began to walk away. "Alright... I'll see you tomorrow." And she made her way down the steps and out the front door, saying bye to Vegeta and Bulma on her way out.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Morning came and the bright sun shinned through Pan's window, causing her eyes to flutter open. "Pan!! Breakfast!" Videl's voice echoed through the small household. Quickly Pan rose up out of bed and began getting dressed. "I'm coming!" She threw on a pair of capri jeans with a red, mid belly short sleeve shirt.  
  
Videl began to laugh as she saw Pan hop down the stairs and bulling on her normal boot shoes at the same time. "Your food is ready dear."  
  
"Thanks mom." Pan smiled and laughed as she sat down at the table on the left side of her father. "Yummy! Looks great!" Quickly, along with her father, she shoveled in the food.  
  
During their breakfast a knock was heard at the door. "Come in!" Trunks stepped in from outside.  
  
"Why hello Trunks! Would you like some breakfast?" Trunks smiled and shook his head. "No thank you Videl, I've already eaten." She smiled and nodded then once again began to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Trunks." Pan spoke quietly. "I'm almost done with my breakfast then we can head off alright?" Trunks just nodded and sat down in a chair at the table.  
  
"Umm... Trunks can I see you outside please?" Gohan stood from the table. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and sat it down on his plate. "Sure Gohan..." Trunks stood and followed Gohan outside.  
  
The two men made their way down towards the mountain as Gohan began to talk. "No Trunks. I only allowed Pan to go on this little trip to the beech because I knew she was going with you. I trust you Trunks and I hope you know that."  
  
Trunks nodded slightly and continued to walk along side of Gohan. "I expect you to take good care of my daughter and treat her with the up most respect. She looks up to you Trunks. You're such an idol in her eyes. I guess you could call yourself second best, next to me that is." Gohan chuckled slightly. "That is all I have to say. Bring her home when you wish, but make sure she stays safe." He smiled and shook Trunk's hand. "And have a good time."  
  
All Trunks could do is smile widely. It was nice to have Pan's father and his best friend approving of him. "Indeed Gohan, I will watch over Pan. You have nothing to worry about." He let go of Gohan's hand and they both made their way back to the little house.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Within moments they were home and Pan and Trunks were on their way towards the mountains. Both swerving in the air and speeding up in what seemed like was a race as Gohan and Videl watched, laughing lightly under their breaths.  
  
"You're so slow!!" Pan yelled out as she quickly passed by Trunks, whom she knew wasn't giving it his all, but then again neither was she.  
  
Trunks cocked his head and laughed. "Am I now?" With a boost of energy he took off again, but didn't surpass Pan. Instead he grabbed her wrists and pulled her along. Within minutes they were at the training ground and Trunks landed softly, putting Pan down first.  
  
Before Trunks had time to land the dust flew as he was bombarded with attacks that were coming from Pan's direction. "Damn Pan! Give me time to breathe would ya?" He spoke half jokingly... and half not. But even with his plead the punches and kicks continued to fly at him with full force.  
  
Pan stood in aw, watching Trunks and the mysterious fighter go at it. They took off from the ground and slowly made their way up into the air. Punches and kicks continued to rain down on Trunks, not allowing him to get any hits in. "Trunks!!"  
  
Trunks glanced down towards where Pan was. 'Pan? Then who?...' But by the time he looked up the mysterious fighter was gone. He shook his head and slowly drifted down towards the ground. "Who was that?"  
  
All she did was shrug as she looked at Trunks, who only had a few scratches on him here and there. "Should we go home and tell Dad about this Trunks?"  
  
After pondering about it for a moment he nodded and they both took off towards Gohan's house.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Author's Note: He He... Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I kind of like them myself. Well, LadyBugg brought something to my attention. I seemed to have spelled beach wrong, which is a really stupid mistake and I would like to say I am sorry for that. I think I made up for it by getting the second chapter up pretty fast. I hope you liked it. Be sure to review for updates!! And thanks for the encouragement you guys. 


	3. Unhappy Reunion

Beyond Imagining  
  
- Unhappy Reunion  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
"What's the rush you two?" Gohan looked up smiling as the bright sun shinned down on his face.  
  
Pan and Trunks landed in front of Gohan, causing dust to spin up around the three of them. "Dad!" Pan took a deep breath. "There is a new fighter around here and we don't know who..." Trunks interrupted and finished her sentence. "We don't know who it is!"  
  
Gohan merely cocked his eyebrow. "Videl come out here please." Soon afterwards Videl walked out of the small house. "Yes dear?"  
  
"It seems we have an unexpected guest in the city. Will you be a dear and call the rest for me?" Videl smiled sweetly and nodded as she turned around and walked back into the house. Gohan spoke once again, "Pan... Why don't you go help your mother inside?" Just as her mother did, she smiled sweetly and nodded then turned around and went inside the small home.  
  
Trunks slid his hands into his pockets and glanced over at Gohan. "So who do you think this visitor is?" Curiosity seemed to fill his eyes, but all Gohan could do was shrug, which disappointed the young half saiyan greatly.  
  
A good ten minutes passed by before Krillin and 18 showed up, leaving their daughter Maroon at home. Not long after them followed Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra along with the rest of the gang.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "This better be good..." Which was followed by a large sigh from his son. Pan and Videl came out of the house with two trays of ice water, passing them out to everyone.  
  
After everyone got situated Trunks stood and cleared his throat. "Excuse me..." Everyone fell silent and turned their attention towards Trunks. "Well, there seems to be a new fighter in the city. He or she can fly as well as fight. Pan and I ran across 'it' on our way out towards the mountains to train. But before I could get a good look at 'it', 'it' took off."  
  
A slight whisper went over the others as they discussed with the person sitting beside them until Trunks interrupted them once again. "Does any body know of a new..." His sentence was cut short by a soft female voice.  
  
"A new fighter?" Long blond hair fell over her shoulders with a few stray pieces hanging over her crystal blue eyes. She wore cut off shorts with a mid belly red tank top. Tie up boots came to just above her ankles.  
  
Trunks, along with the other fighters fell in awe at the sight of her. That is until Pan stepped forward. "Who are you?" She crossed her arms.  
  
"My name is Kaelene, but you can call me Kay."  
  
"Really... Kay? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Simple really, in look of new challenges. I didn't mean to... scare any of you." Her voice was full of sarcasm. "I ran into that cutie over there..." She lifted her index finger and pointed towards Trunks. "He seemed interesting, but I left before we met."  
  
Pan glared over at Trunks but quickly back at Kay. "I think you should leave." Her voice suddenly got hateful.  
  
"Is that so? Well might I know who you all are before I take my leave?" She cocked an eyebrow and placed her hands in the pockets of her tight shorts. At this sight, the perverted Krillin bit his lip, which was followed by a good smack at the back of the head from 18.  
  
"My name is Pan and that's all you need to know!"  
  
"Well what about that cutie I ran into before?"  
  
Trunks butted into the conversation quickly. "My name is Trunks. Nice meeting you Kaelene."  
  
Kay smiled sweetly. "Please sweetie, call me Kay." And with that she winked and turned around. Her energy rising as dirt and debris rose up around her. And as quickly as she arrived she left.  
  
Vegeta stood up quickly. "She doesn't seem to pose a threat to anybody except your daughter's crush on my son, so we are leaving!" At the sound of that, both Pan's and Trunks' cheeks turned a crimson color. And that's exactly what they did. Within twenty minutes the whole group was gone except Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Trunks.  
  
Pan stormed out of the house once all the company, except the few remaining, left. Her arms crossed and hair falling in a messy slop.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
After Pan had left, Trunks took in a deep breath and decided he needed a little rest.  
  
"Videl... Do you mind if I go upstairs and lay down for a bit?"  
  
Smiling, Videl shook her head. "Of course I don't mind dear, go right ahead."  
  
And that is what Trunks did. He made his way up the short set of stairs and then turned left. Knowing exactly where Pan's room was, he turned the metal doorknob and opened the door, then slowly shutting it with a small 'snap'.  
  
"Ah..." He settled down on the comfortable half bed that sat in the corner, stacked full of pillows. "I really wish I knew what was going on inside Pan's head..."  
  
He rolled over onto his side, swinging his feet slightly to get comfortable, when a small, thick notebook fell onto the floor. Its pages flung opened and seemed to stop in the middle, as if insisting Trunks to read its contents. "What is this?" He leaned over and picked up the small notebook. "Its Pan's hand writing, must be her journal." Looking at the page it opened to he skimmed down through it, even though he knew he shouldn't. It read:  
  
April 13  
  
Dear Journal,  
Hello. Today seemed to be the longest day of my life. These first few days of high school has been hard for me, but if it wasn't for him, they would have been even worse. Yes, him. The one and only Trunks. My best friend! But lately I've been thinking and maybe I have different feelings for Trunks than he has for me. I don't know. Its just that I use to be at ease around him and lately I have been getting up tense and stumbling with my words. I wonder if he has noticed? Hope not because that would be so embarrassing. Gee... Why can't life be easier. I'm falling for one of my best friends, I might have to get braces during my freshman year, my mom thinks I'm rebelling, and the list seems to go on for miles. There is one good thing though. Slowly, but surely I'm mastering my Saiyan powers, with the help of Trunks of course. Maybe that's why I like him so much. But it doesn't matter because he can never know about how I feel. I better be going now.  
  
Then the entry ended. Trunks rose his right eyebrow out of curiosity. Did Pan really feel that way the whole time and he just noticed a few years ago? Wow... As his curiosity rose over him he flipped through the small full pages of the notebook until he came to the last page. "What's this?"  
  
August 29,  
  
Dear Journal,  
Wow. I can't believe I have had this journal for over two years. Along with me, my feelings for Trunks have grown as well. I can't believe it. I fill out in all the right places. Even though dad isn't too happy I think mom is. Maybe Trunks will start to notice me now... or maybe not. Guess it doesn't really matter. Well it is raining and thundering outside, which always makes me think. And I've been thinking, maybe I shouldn't keep this stupid journal. Maybe, writing all my feelings down and hiding them isn't the right thing to do. Maybe, just maybe, I should go tell Trunks that I've had a huge crush on him since my freshman year of high school. Or maybe not. But I do know this will be my last journal entry. I have grown up and taken on more responsibilities. That doesn't mean I won't dream. Dream of becoming the most powerful half-Saiyan in the world or even going on a vacation with Trunks. He he... Hey! It can happen. Well I will be going now. Good bye, for good.  
  
A click was heard and Trunks quickly dropped the notebook. When he looked up, there in the doorway stood Pan with a look of anguish and betrayal on her face. "Pan... it just opened up..." He tried to explain himself but couldn't seem to get the words out.  
  
"Opened up on its own huh?" Her onyx eyes now full of anger. "Trunks I trusted you. How could you do this to me?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Pan, but... but why didn't you tell me about the way you felt before?" He seemed curious.  
  
She seemed to shake her head slightly in a 'no' manner and then dropped her head. Tears fell steadily down her cheeks. The small droplets of salt raining down on the carpet. "Pan... please, don't cry..."  
  
With suddenness she rose her left hand and pointed to her door. In a low tone she spoke, "get out..."  
  
"But Pan."  
  
"I said get out!!"  
  
Trunks stood from the bed and walked out the door. As he turned around to apologize once again, the door slammed shut in his face. He merely dropped his head and walked downstairs.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
She glanced up through the darkness in her room and noticed where her covers ruffled where Trunks once sat. She shook her head and walked towards her bed, slowly sitting down in the same spot.  
  
Bending over she picked up her notebook and flipped through the pages, noticing small rips and tears from time and a few pictures she drew in here and there. Those were the good days and she knew it and then she shut the book.  
  
"Let's go back to the good days..." and then she opened the cover of the notebook. She turned the first page and began to read.  
  
June 21,  
  
Dear Journal,  
It was warm out so Trunks, Goten, and I decided to go to town. Trunks was driving of course. Why walk when you have a ride? I begged Uncle Goten to let me sit up front with Trunks, but I ended up bribing him with a donut I just happened to have in case of such an occasion...  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. I had an 'oral' book report that was due for English and of course I waited until the last second to do it. My bad and I'm very sorry. No need to dread though because the third chapter is up. What do you think? Truthfully, I don't know where this story will go. I just make it up as I go along. He he... Don't be mad! Don't be mad! I think it is turning out just fine, since my mind works in a twisted way. Oh yeah! I'm looking for good Dragon Ball Z sites with nice DBZ and DBGT character profiles. If you have any please inform me of them. Thanks! Well I'm going to go start working on chapter four. Be sure to review for updates!! 


	4. Weeping Willow

Beyond Imagining  
  
- Weeping Willow  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
The sun rose and ran the shadows out of Pan's room. Her eyes fluttered open only to find her journal still sitting in front of her. She had read over half of it and fallen asleep during the process.  
  
Slowly she rose from her bed, still in the clothes she wore the day before. She made her way to the bathroom across the hall. Looking in the mirror, an awful looking girl seemed to stare back at her. This girl mocked every move until she finally realized that she looked a wreck and decided to take a nice long hot bath.  
  
Pulling the hair band from her hair she allowed it to droop messily over her shoulders and she slowly began to strip herself of her clothing. Reaching over the tub, she first turned on the hot faucet all the way, then slowly turned the cold faucet on only about a fourth of the way.  
  
Steam rose up and her body sank down into the hot water. "Ah..." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head out of pleasure, allowing the hot water to seep into her body.  
  
Once fully refreshed and slid completely under water, wetting her hair. Rising out of the water again and emptying a small amount of shampoo into her hand. The bubbles felt so relaxing against her head that it made her close her eyes.  
  
After washing her hair she stood from the water and reached down to drain the water out of the tub. Then she stepped out onto a towel and grabbing another to wrap around her.  
  
She looked up and glanced into the mirror once again, which was now completely covered with fog and distorted her image of herself, causing her to see an even uglier side of herself.  
  
Eventually she made her way out of the bathroom and across the hall only to arrive in her room once again.  
  
Pan dabbed herself dry and slowly began to dress for the day. Her outfit consisted of a pair of frilly cut off shorts, with a black tee shirt that read "If you knew what I was thinking, you'd be running away!" in white dripping letters. After sliding on her boots and tying them up, she made her way downstairs where the smell of fresh cooked bacon and eggs could be smelled.  
  
Gohan sat at the table smiling, as normal, dressed in his business suit to head off towards the office. Videl just sat down at the table once she made her plate. Her eyes rose up to see Pan coming down the steps. "I saved you some breakfast dear..."  
  
Although Pan smiled slightly, her voice was dull and flat. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry." She made her way towards the front door and turned the metal knob. "I'm going to go for a walk alright. Be home around noon. Later..." She still spoke in the same tone.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Once outside, Pan took in a deep breath of fresh air that filled that atmosphere. "All I need is a day without Trunks to make everything seem a bit better." And she took off slowly for her walk.  
  
Her thoughts trailed off and before she knew it she was in the city, walking towards the small park in the center court. Even though the air in the city was filled with smoke and so on, it still seemed refreshing compared to being trapped in the house all day long.  
  
She placed her hands in her tight pockets of her shorts and entered the park. Tress and plants of all sorts surrounded her on both sides as she walked off the trail. Her long black hair was now dry from the heat of the sun in the midst of June. She rose her left hand and tucked a loose strand behind her ear.  
  
Truthfully, she didn't know why she was here when she never really took any interest in nature except to train. If you asked her a name of the tree she would look at you baffled out of her mind. But even so, she continued to walk through the trees, allowing her thoughts to wonder. That is until she came upon a tree that seemed to stand out from all the rest.  
  
Its branches fell over as if it were slouching and its blossoms fell from its branches as if crying from some sort of awful tragedy that it suffered for such a long time. Pan's eyes glistened for the first time when she saw this tree. Its difference meant everything to her at the moment. And all she could think about was if she looked like that tree at this particular moment?  
  
"It's a Weeping Willow..." A masculine voice spoke and broke the silence that held Pan in such a deep thought.  
  
She turned around only to find a young man around the age of 21 or 22. He stood tall and muscular compared to her thin and frail looking body. Dirty blond hair with a slight ness of red fell over his gray-green eyes. He was wearing black baggy pants, accompanied by a plain red tee shirt, along with black boots.  
  
"I'm sorry..." His eyes made contact with her onyx ones. "Excuse me, my name is Carson."  
  
She nodded slightly. "Hello Carson. I'm Pan. You say this tree is called the Weeping Willow? Why is that?"  
  
At her curiosity he smiled and walked up to her slowly. "Well basically because the branches make it look like it's weeping over something. Sort of like you do at the moment. Why the long face... beautiful?"  
  
His words made her blush slightly, but she quickly shook the shade of red from her cheeks. "Oh nothing much. Just a bit of guy troubles." She laughed fakely.  
  
Carson rose an eyebrow and shook his head. "Looks like more than just a bit of guy trouble." He laughed slightly. "I have a sister and I know about these things. Would you like to talk about it over a cup of coffee?" Slowly he held out his hand towards her.  
  
Thinking for a moment, she gladly excepted his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the park. They walked down the street until they stopped at a small café. "This is a nice little place." He smiled once again and opened the door for her to enter.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Carson's generosity continued throughout the evening. He pulled out her chair when she went to sit down and then went around the small table to sit down him.  
  
"So where do you live?" He struck up a conversation.  
  
"Pretty far out there." She laughed slightly and he could tell she wasn't faking it this time.  
  
"Really? Sounds nice, to live out in the woods and mountains and all. Do you live near any streams or forests?"  
  
"Yes indeed. Plenty of them too. To tell you the truth, I love it. Free to do what I want outside the city limits."  
  
They continued to talk and quickly minutes turned to hours and hour by hour passed by. Quickly she glanced at the clock, which read 8:15 p.m. "Wow! I really have to start heading home since I have to walk."  
  
He rose an eyebrow and stood up. "Alright. Mind if I walk with you?"  
  
After considering it for a moment she shrugged. "Sure, you can walk with me. It will give me some company." She laughed slightly.  
  
Even though she insisted to pay for her share he would have nothing of the sort as he quickly paid for their drinks and rushed her out the door.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Together they walked the long distance home. Pan knew full and well that if she hadn't agreed to let him walk her home, she would have made it home in a few minutes, but she didn't want to be rude.  
  
They arrived at Pan's home around 10:00 p.m. Pan turned slowly on the front steps of her house and smiled at Carson. "Thank you for the lovely evening tonight. I was so gloomy this morning, but I'm feeling much... happier now." She smiled widely.  
  
Carson nodded. "Indeed. You made my day much better as well. Maybe I will stop by and see you some day when I'm out here."  
  
Pan looked at him curiously, knowing that hardly any body came out all this way, but she just nodded and agreed with him. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her gently on her cheek. "It was nice meeting you. Good night Pan..."  
  
She blushed slightly from his kiss. "Good night Carson. See you sometime later." Then she turned around and stepped into the house leaving Carson to find his way home.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Author's Note: Wow! I finished this one right after chapter three. Record time for me!! What do you guys think of chapter four? It's a little shorter than I really preferred, but I didn't want to fit anything else into the story that might spoil it. He he... Don't worry, you will find out soon enough. I went ahead and posted this chapter early to make up for the length of time it took me to post chapter three. I felt bad... Well thanks for all of your reviews. And don't forget! You have to review for updates. I like to know what people think of my writings. Chapter five coming soon! 


	5. A Small Change

Beyond Imagining  
  
- A Small Change  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Pan awoke the next morning with a bright smile on her face. The sun seemed to glisten like it never did before. "Ah!" She exclaimed and stretched while she looked out the window.  
  
"Pan!" A new, but yet familiar voice yelled up towards the window.  
  
She paused and looked down slightly. "Carson?" She cocked her eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah! It's me! Get dressed!" He smiled a silly smile and motioned for her to come down.  
  
Although she was still very confused she shrugged it off and put on her clothes. This time wearing a pair of black pants that hugged her lower hips and bagged down the legs until they hit the ground. And was accompanied by a small, mid belly red tank top. She quickly put her boots on and ran down the steps and out the door.  
  
"Wow!" He exclaimed. "You look great today!" Once again a smile beamed across his face.  
  
Pan laughed lightly and shrugged looking him over. "Not half bad yourself."  
  
He wore another pair of black baggy pants, but they had a small detail or design of some sort on his right back pocket. Along with a black tee shirt that read: 'Why laugh at me for being different when you are all the same?' and a trench coat over everything.  
  
"You... um... cut your hair." She pointed towards his head. And she was right. He had cut his hair, slightly and died it black, but still let it hang down over his eyes.  
  
Once again, that silly smile was on his face. "Yeah! Died it black too." He, of course, pointed towards his head.  
  
She nodded in agreement. "Indeed..."  
  
Hearing the leeriness in her voice his smile slowly faded slightly. "You don't like it?"  
  
She shook her head quickly. "No! Actually, I like it a lot." She wasn't lying. She really did like it, but since when did she fall for... 'punk' guys.  
  
Quickly, Carson changed the subject. "Well. I was on my way to get my lip pierced when I thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to come. Do you?"  
  
She took a moment to think, but shook her head yes. "Yeah, I'll come."  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
After the walk to the city, they finally arrived at the piercing parlor. A large sign hung over a small door. "Chaz' All Body Piercing. We're here."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Carson?"  
  
He glanced at her in disbelief. "Of course I want to. Just never found the time to go and get it done. Look, if you don't want to come in, then you don't have to. Just wait out..."  
  
Pan cut him short. "Of course I want to come in! Lets go." She smiled widely and made her way towards the door.  
  
A heavy woman, but yet beautiful at the same time made her way towards them. Her long curly brown hair fell over her pretty eyes and she smiled and welcoming smile. "Hey kids! Can I help ya with something." She too had her lip pierced once below and then again above the first piercing, along with her eyebrow and nose.  
  
Carson looked around at the jewelry for a quick second and nodded at the same time. "Sure can! I'd like to get my lip done."  
  
She nodded quickly. "Alrighty! Just fill out this form and we will get right to it." She handed Carson a small clipboard with a piece of paper on it and a pin.  
  
As Carson filled the form out, Pan glanced around the room a bit timidly.  
  
"So girl! Are you getting anything pierced?"  
  
Pan turned to face Chaz. "No, I didn't really plan on it." Although she knew that body piercings and tattoos and such had always interested her and in a way, turned her on.  
  
Chaz seemed to study her for a moment and then began to speak again. "You would look very good with your nose pierced sweetie."  
  
Pan cocked her eyebrow and laughed slightly. "I don't think my father would appreciate that very much."  
  
"Thought you said you were 18 Pan?" Carson broke in and handed Chaz the clipboard.  
  
"I am, but..."  
  
"But nothing. Its your own decision."  
  
"True, but..." She paused when Chaz took Carson's arm and lead him around the corner of a half wall. Pan peered over the top of it easily since it was only waist high.  
  
"Hold this!" Chaz handed Carson a paper towel. "I'm not going to tell you this hurts, because if you have half a brain you will know this is going to." She took a clamp out and at the same time held out Carson's bottom lip. It seemed she put the clamp on gently but tightened to what seemed no end. Even though she did all this, Carson didn't seem to budge. And then, Chaz pulled out the needle. "Here we go." As she said the word go, she shoved the needle up through his lip.  
  
Blood trickled down his chin, but still Carson sat as he was before. Once the ring was in he sat up, holding the paper towel to his mouth as Chaz explained cleaning directions.  
  
He stood up and walked around on the other side of the wall. "Did it hurt?"  
  
Carson laughed. "No not really. Hey! Would you like to get your lip pierced? I'll pay!"  
  
She looked at him for a moment with wide eyes then came to a conclusion. "Sure. Hell! Why not?"  
  
He laughed and when he looked back up Chaz already had her in the chair on the other side of the wall.  
  
Pan leaned her head back in the head rest as Chaz placed a metal plate slightly inside her left nostril. Marking where she would 'poke' with a marker. Then she pulled out a sterilized needle as she did with Carson. Without warning she shoved the needle through and Pan could feel the needle stop on the metal plate, along with a few trickles of blood on the inside and outside of her nose.  
  
She pulled a paper towel up and put pressure against it. "Now. You two keep those clean and I want you back here in two weeks for a check up then you don't have to come back any more.  
  
They nodded and Carson paid. Then, both left the store as if nothing had happened, although, with their hands held to the sore spot that they had just had pierced.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Finally they both decided to sit down at McDonalds and get something to eat and drink. Pan decided to order small, so as not to show any signs of being 'abnormal' to Carson.  
  
They sat at a booth with their food and drinks. That is when Pan noticed Carson got his lip pierced on his right side. "Wow..." She seemed to whisper.  
  
"What?" Carson clearly heard what she said and wondered about it.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"No. Tell me." He smiled.  
  
"Well I just realized how... hot you were." She laughed and looked at him.  
  
He busted out laughing and nodded. "Indeed I am." But jokingly winked at her. "You know, you're very beautiful yourself. How would you like to go to a dance with me tomorrow night?"  
  
She looked at him and nodded almost immediately. "Of course I'll go with you!" She took a bite out of her cheeseburger.  
  
They continued to eat their food as they discussed what would happen at the dance and so on.  
  
Once they finished she stood and dumped their tray. "I should be going now."  
  
He sighed but nodded. "Alright. I can walk you home again."  
  
"No. I'll be just fine." She knew she would get home faster if she could fly home.  
  
"Alrighty then." He kissed her cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow then and confirm our plans. Aight?"  
  
She nodded. "Alright. Good night." She waved and walked out the door, hearing him say good night as she left.  
  
Once on the outskirts of the city she powered up, allowing rocks and debris to flow around her, then took off towards her house.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
She was home within minutes and glad of it. She was tired and her nose was still hurting slightly, even though she knew she would heal up in a mere day or so.  
  
Entering the house, she made her way up towards her room, until Videl stopped her. "Pan!! What is that!" She pointed towards Pan.  
  
Pan looked around frantically trying to find something wrong. "What?! What?!"  
  
"That thing on your face!!"  
  
She touched her nose and realized her mom had saw her nose ring. "It's a nose ring mom."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I was out with Carson and decided to get it done. Calm down! It will be okay!"  
  
Videl tightened her fist. "Does your father know about this?"  
  
"Of course not!  
  
Videl sighed. "Honey. I know you want to be different than the other kids.."  
  
"Mom! I'm not 16! I'm 18 going on 19. I think I can make my own decisions. If you and dad don't like it then I will just move out!"  
  
Tears began to form in Videl's eyes. "We will discuss this tomorrow. Good night." She turned around and walked towards the living room, just a few feet away.  
  
Pan turned around and made her way back up towards her room. She slid into her pajamas and drifted off to sleep.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Author's Note: Ah Ha!! Pan is going to turn Punk!! Mwahahaha... I got the piercings from the ones I have. Sorry if you don't like who has what piercings, but I figured they each would look good with those specific ones. Oh! And the piercing parlor I used (Chaz' All Body Piercing) is actually the piercing parlor I go to here in my town. So please don't steal that name. =P Hope you like it so far. Review for updates. Later! 


	6. Outburst of the Artistic Side

Beyond Imagining  
  
- Outburst of the Artistic Side  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
"PAN!"  
  
The shrill sound of her father's voice shattered her once peaceful sleep and she merely groaned in response.  
  
"Pan! You better get your ass down here!"  
  
She moaned and kicked the covers off herself to keep her up and then literally fell out of her bed and hit the floor. Below her she could hear her mother and father discussing something between his constant yells of her name.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!"  
  
She walked down the stairs in her pajamas and turned to face her already dressed father.  
  
"Yes Dad?"  
  
"I heard you got your nose pierced." He took her chin, gently yet rough at the same time, and turned her head side to side carefully looking at her nose. "Ah ha!"  
  
"But Dad, I'm 18 years old, I think..."  
  
"Think?! You didn't think at all young lady!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She tightened her fist and looked Gohan in the eyes.  
  
"I mean, if you had half a brain you wouldn't have done that in the first place!"  
  
"It's my body and I'm of legal age! You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try and stop me! You take that nose ring out right now!!"  
  
"NO!" Her power began to rise along with her anger.  
  
"Don't you use that damn tone on me if you are going to live in my house!"  
  
"Fine! I won't live in your house anymore! I'm moving out!!" Taking a deep breath she stomped off towards the front door and opened it harshly. "I'll be back to get my things later!" And with that she left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
She took off flying towards God knows where and ended up at the place where her and Trunks were suppose to train but got interrupted.  
  
She took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh, looking up at the bright blue sky. It was so beautiful, but what made it beautiful to her were the dark clouds that hovered in the distance showing a storm was on the way.  
  
Closing her eyes for a brief moment she took in another deep breath and looked directly above her. With her fists clenched by each side her power began to rise. Within minutes debris and rocks were hovering around her. Sparks flew from her small body and her hair rose up with the strong wind that grew even stronger by the second. A smirk was on her face, but deep inside she wanted to cry. Why couldn't she? Was it her Saiyan pride that held her back from it? She didn't know and at the moment, she didn't care.  
  
Her power continued to grow until her concentration was cut off by a man's voice. "Pan... is something wrong?"  
  
She turned around to find the same old Trunks that she grew up with. "Trunks... I..."  
  
He tilted his head and looked at her with curiosity. This is when she noticed an extra pair of legs with him.  
  
"Who is with you Trunks?" Her power slowly began to lower.  
  
"Oh." He stepped a bit to the right, revealing Kaelene. "You remember Kay don't you Pan? She is the one we ran into earlier."  
  
Pan's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fist, but yet was filled with so much sadness it was hard to bare. "Yeah, I remember her alright."  
  
"Alright. Well we were just heading off to train when I felt your power and I thought I'd stop by and see what was wrong. So are you okay?"  
  
She swallowed her own tongue and nodded. "Yeah of course. Everything... is fine. I'll see you two later."  
  
He nodded although he seemed a bit concerned, but decided to leave her to be by herself and he and Kay powered up and took off in the opposite direction. "Later Pan!"  
  
Once they were out of site, she lost control and fell to her knees. Tears began to fall from her eyes freely and she was unable to stop them. She bent over and covered her face with her cupped hands. Still sobbing away. An hour seemed to had gone by when a crack of thunder was heard in the distance and a slight drizzle began to come down from the sky.  
  
But she paid no mind to the rain and allowed it to drench her to the bone as it continued to grow harder and harder. Lightening struck not too far away and Pan looked up from her hands. The tears still fell but the rain- washed them away. Around her eyes was red and a small drizzle of blood fell from her lip where she had bitten it to sustain the pain of seeing Trunks with Kay.  
  
"Why?!" Her voice echoed out through the empty planes.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
She quickly turned around to find Carson. "Why me!"  
  
"I don't know Pan. What happened to you?"  
  
She stood slowly. Raising her head. Her long black hair plastered itself to her face and water dripped from the features of her face and body. "Why does it always happen to me?" She took a step towards him. "Why am I always the one to get hurt?" Once again she became another step closer to him. "Why are my parents so closed minded?" And then another step, causing her to be almost face to face with him. "Why am I destined to be like this!!" She fell forwards hoping he would catch her and indeed he did. Clutching her in his tight grip, allowing her to be safe and secure.  
  
"I don't know 'why' Pan, but I'm here for you. Come on. I'll take you back to my place." He picked her up into a bridal style hold. Slowly he began to power up, but Pan didn't seem to notice since she was still crying and had her face buried in his chest. Then, gently he lifted off the ground and began to fly back towards the outskirts of the city.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
She awoke a few hours later only to look up at Carson's face. "Carson?" She reached up with her hand.  
  
"Its me Pan." He smiled and touched her finger tips with his.  
  
She nodded and sat up slowly, leaning back on her elbows. She found herself on a couch in a nice cozy little home. The living room was well decorated but yet so plane. She noticed a small coffee table in front of the couch, which had a medium sized notebook laying on it. "What is that?" She pointed towards the notebook.  
  
"Oh... well, that's my book of poems. Its where I write my poetry so I don't end up taking my anger out on somebody who doesn't deserve it.  
  
"That's nice. May I see it?"  
  
He seemed to look a bit leery but eventually handed her the notebook. She turned the page and began to read aloud.  
  
"Vision of Blue Flame. – I have this vision of you and me. Together we stand by an old oak tree. Outward we stand like a flame of blue. The tree, the sky, me and you. There we stand with big wide smiles. For we have seen not each other for a long while. I look into your eyes to see a flame of blue. It's a symbol of love between me and you. Facts are written that visions like mine. Seldom comes true when not defined. I argue this point for reasons untold. For my vision is of love and love is a mold. My vision is gone, it is no more. All I do now is stare to the floor. Wondering and waiting for the love of you. That's light and colorful like a flame of blue."  
  
She then looked down and noticed Carson's name signed at the bottom. "Wow that is really good..." Her voice sounded a bit astonished.  
  
He looked at her and blushed slightly. "Gee... Thanks, but its not that good."  
  
"It might not be to you, but it is to me." She cocked her eyebrow and smiled. "Oh, and I'm sorry about the way I acted before."  
  
He shrugged slightly. "It was no problem. I was really worried about you, so I brought you back to my place. But would you mind explaining what you meant by all the questions you rambled out so fast earlier?"  
  
She shook her head in a no manner. "No, I don't mind. You see. There was this boy who I was starting to fall in love with. We grew up together and he just continued to grow on me. I was finally going to be able to get to know him even better because he invited me to go to the beach, but he has taken interest in another girl."  
  
"Really? What is her name?"  
  
"Kaelene. He calls her Kay though."  
  
"Kaelene!!" He sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah, she's my sister."  
  
"Your sister!?" Pan shot up and swung her feet around to touch the ground.  
  
"Yeah. My half sister, we have the same Saiyan father but two different mothers. I'm sorry if she is bothering you."  
  
She took in a deep breath and clenched her fists once again. Carson looked down and noticed this then shook his head. "Look! You need to learn to control your anger. Your part Saiyan and you have a temper weather you admit it or not and you need to learn to control it instead of taking it out on yourself or others. "Here!" He shoved a new notebook towards her chest. It was purple and looked exactly like his green Composition notebook that he kept his poems in. "Try to write. Maybe that will help you a bit."  
  
She nodded and gently took the notebook. "I'll leave you alone. What would you like to eat?" She shrugged. "Alright. I'll just find something easy to fix."  
  
Once again she nodded. After he left the living room she leaned forward and opened up the notebook to the first page. The pen she picked up met the paper easily and she began to write without thinking about it.  
  
About 15 minutes passed by when Carson entered the room with two bowls full of ramen noodles. "So, could you think of anything?" She nodded but didn't speak and handed him the notebook. He read her poem aloud.  
  
"Sick and Tired – I'm starting to grow up. Seeing black from white. No more shades of gray. And I'm going to start to fight. Listening to heavy metal. Banging my head against the wall. Thinking of shit that's happened. And not allowing the tears to fall. Now I'm sick of being the nice girl that I use to be. Sick of listening to everyone else and no one listening to me. You bastards, why can't you just hear me out? If you listen then I won't have to scream and shout. I'm sick and tired of this shit, you know what I'm saying. Sick and tired of saying shit and people thinking I'm playing. Well this time I'm serious. Do you even dare to try? Test my patience I dare you. No longer will I cry. I meant what I said and I'll say what I mean. If you can't take this shit, then get up and leave!"  
  
Her name was signed, Pan Son, at the bottom. "Wow. That's really good, but pretty violent, wouldn't you say?" She nodded once again and began to take big bites of ramen noodles. "So you're sick and tired of shit?"  
  
Pan glanced up and swallowed the large mouthful of noodles she had. "Yes. I am. Sick of everything. Especially of people walking all over me. Like I'm just a throw mat in front of the back door or something."  
  
He nodded in agreement and began to eat his noodles as well. "So how did you think of that so fast.  
  
She glanced up with a look of astonishment in her eyes. "I don't know. All I did was place the pen on the paper and these thoughts just started flowing, so I wrote them down."  
  
He smiled and looked back at the book then at his noodles and began to eat again. Once they both had finished she glanced up at the clock. "Hey. Do you mind if I crash here tonight? My dad doesn't want me living in his house with my nose ring so I told him I was moving out and I haven't had time to find a place yet."  
  
He took a moment to think. "Yeah, sure. You can stay. But I'm warning you. I'm not the neatest guy."  
  
She shrugged. "I'm not the neatest girl either, so oh well."  
  
He smiled and stood up. "Here. You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch for tonight."  
  
Quickly she shook her head in disagreement. "No I don't want to be a bother."  
  
"Its no bother. You're my guest. So take the bed." He pointed her towards the room. "You can sleep in one of my shirts if you wish. You'll find them in the second drawer down."  
  
She smiled. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
He nodded. "Good night."  
  
"Good night and sweet dreams."  
  
He laughed slightly. "You too Pan."  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Author's Note: So how did you like it? Not too bad huh? Well I have a few credits. The first poem, "Vision of Blue Flames" is a poem by my dad when he was in the air force. Then the second poem, "Sick and Tired" is by me and was written on January 15, 2004. Please do not steal these poems or use them for any personal reasons. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review for updates!! 


	7. Change of Heart

Beyond Imagining  
  
- Change of Heart  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Pan was awake at dawn. She had gathered her stuff silently and made her way out the door. Her long black hair was up in a messy bun with loose strands of it hanging down in her face. With the notebook Carson gave her tucked under her right arm and a pencil behind her ear, she walked through the quiet city once again, but this time with a clearer mind.  
  
Her footsteps were soft and smooth as she walked towards the park bench. Sitting down she turned slightly and propped her feet up on one end and laid her head back on the other. Dark eyes strolled up to the light blue sky.  
  
"It's beautiful..."  
  
Her gaze didn't leave the sky for over an hour. The warm, fresh breeze brushed by her, causing the loose strands of her hair, along with a few loose pieces of clothing to sway with it.  
  
As thoughts rushed through her mind, her eyes slowly closed. The first thing she saw was Trunks. His long violet hair and his soft caring, but yet hard eyes seemed to gaze right through her. It felt as if she looked into them for hours when he finally spoke.  
  
"Pan..." It was a light whisper. Slowly his voice grew louder. "Pan..."  
  
Her eyes began to flutter open as she heard her name one more time, but by a different voice.  
  
"Pan." Carson shook her shoulder slightly. "Wake up."  
  
With the slight nudge she was fully awake. Right above her, where the beautiful sky once was, was Carson. His dark hair fell around and surrounded his face as his dark eyes gazed down at her. A broad smile stretched across his face and in an instant she smiled back.  
  
"Hey there cutie. You must of fell asleep on the bench."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah I guess so. What time is it?" Slowly she sat up, only to cause him to back up slightly and sit down next to her on the bench.  
  
He flicked his lip ring slightly with his tongue and looked at the wristwatch that occupied his left wrist. "About noon. Would you like to get something to eat?"  
  
She shook her head in a 'no' manner. "Nah, I'm not really that hungry just yet. Hey. I thought you said there was a dance last night."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, but they moved it back a night." He shrugged ever so slightly and laughed. "Don't ask me why, they just do that sort of thing."  
  
She nodded. "So it is tonight right? Are we still going?"  
  
Carson returned her nod with one of his own, along with his big goofy grin. "Of course. It starts at eight and lasts through-out the night."  
  
"Alright. Well I need to get home, pick me up at 7:30?"  
  
"Of course. I'll see you later." He stood up with her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
She turned and walked away as fast as her feet would carry her as her cheeks started turning a light shade of red.  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Once on the outskirts of the city she had lifted into the air and taken flight for the rest of the way home. Pan turned her head slightly to the left once she felt a familiar power coming towards her.  
  
Within a minute Trunks was by her side flying at her speed towards her house. "Hey Pan!"  
  
"Hey!" The small diamond, which was her nose ring, sparkled when the sun hit it.  
  
"You got your nose pierced? That's pretty sweet." He smiled at her.  
  
She nodded. "I just, felt like it. So where is your new girlfriend?" Her voice was full of attitude and a cocky tone.  
  
"Girlfriend..." Trunks stopped suddenly sending his violet hair in circles from the gusts of winds. "You mean Kay?"  
  
Once she noticed he stopped she too stopped and turned around to face him. "Yeah, if that's what you call her."  
  
He furrowed his brow. "Her name is Kaelene, Pan and what is with your damn attitude?!"  
  
"I don't have an attitude Trunks!!" She stomped her foot onto the air as if it were solid ground. "You go off and follow her like you're her puppy dog or something." Crossing her arms she narrowed her eyes back.  
  
"How in the hell would you know? I haven't seen you for almost three days. And anyway, she tells me you're hanging out with her brother! So why should it matter if you found someone to take my place?!"  
  
"Take your place?" Her frustration and anger got the best of her. "Trunks no one could take your place. You are the one I grew up with." She lifted her right hand and pointed her index finger towards him. "You are the one I like to no end, but it seems like I'm invisible to you! Like I'm just a sister to you, nothing more and nothing less." A brief silence fell over them and once she realized what she had said she quickly covered her mouth and gasped with wide eyes.  
  
"Pan... do you really feel that way about me?"  
  
She closed her eyes tightly and dropped bother her hands to her sides. Without a word she turned around and took off in embarrassment, leaving a trail of clouds and frustrated winds behind her.  
  
"Pan! Wait!" But it was too late, she had vanished from his sight and he thought it best not to go after her. Slowly he landed to the ground with ease and began to talk aloud to himself. "I think I'll walk the rest of the way home." He changed his direction and made his way back to the city, keeping what Pan said in his mind. "So Pan does like me like that? Or was I just imagining things? But I always took her feelings towards me as a sisterly love." Silence over came him. "Maybe I do have feelings for her."  
  
[x] - - - - - - - - - - - - - [x]  
  
Author's Note: All right. Chapter 7 is finally up. Sorry about the long wait, but I've been trying to juggle this story and my Inu Yasha fan fiction, Changes During Time, back and forth. I think I'm getting the hand of it. Well please review for more updates. 


End file.
